


Smoke Break

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (hi Cel), CelZolfWilde if you're a champ, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Japan Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Zoscar if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: In which Cel asks Wilde about Zolf, and doesn't get a satisfying answer.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Smoke Break

"Are you and Zolf—?" Cel asks him, both of them leaning on the porch outside the inn watching the ceaseless rain, Oscar with a cigarette, Cel with something that smells slightly more  _ potent  _ than a cigarette. 

Oscar shakes his head, watching Zolf come out of the mist far off, hauling firewood, wearing the big stupid rainhat that makes Oscar's heart clench from how ugly it is. 

"Are we what?" he asks, looking at Cel out the corner of his eye. 

"Awkward exes? Secret couple? Friends with benefits? Pining hard for each other? There's this— this  _ vibe  _ between you two, and—"

Cel trails off. They and Oscar watch Zolf begin putting firewood into the shed. Oscar chews on it a bit. 

"No," he says after a while. "Not like that, no."

Cel shrugs a bit, taking a long drag on their smoke. "Shame," they say, yawning through the vapour they exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I talk RQG on twitter and tumblr, where you can find me @ holoxam :)


End file.
